1. Field of Invention
This invention is generally concerned with flexible hangers for supporting exhaust systems in vehicles. In particular, the invention comprises an improved hanger clamp for applying uniform compressive forces about the telescoped interengaged portions of an exhaust pipe and a muffler.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many known arrangements for supporting an exhaust system in a vehicle. Reference is made to some of the known arrangements as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,981,351 - 3,161,252 - 3,270,992 and 3,292,887. As described in the last mentioned patent, namely U.S. Pat. No. 3,292,887, the hanger device comprises a conventional U-bolt cooperating with one saddle member for attaching an exhaust system to the frame of a vehicle. The U-bolt is installed with the threaded ends directed upwardly in order to facilitate rapid installation of the system on the vehicle chassis as it is moved along a conveyor line in an assembly plant. This installation is completed prior to the placing of the vehicle body atop the chassis.
As is well known, the exhaust system in the vehicle is subject to corrosive elements which precipitate deterioration of the exhaust system making it necessary to replace the muffler and its associated exhaust pipes such as the tailpipe. The replacement of the foregoing is exceedingly difficult because the U-bolt is generally corroded and furthermore insufficient space exists between the top of the muffler and the floor of the vehicle body for the insertion of manual or power tools. Even if the old U-bolt is removed by sawing or cutting with a torch, the replacement of the foregoing with a new U-bolt still presents a problem of installation in view of the insufficiency of working space above the muffler. As can be readily realized, the replacement of exhaust system components is difficult, time consuming and an expensive task.
The foregoing problem of replacing exhaust system components was solved to a certain extent by the patentee in U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,950, wherein a conventional U-bolt was used to secure the components by inverting the position of the U-bolt so that the legs of the U-bolt were directed downwardly, thereby permitting a workman to install the nuts on the ends of the U-bolt to secure the components of the exhaust system to the frame of the vehicle. The described hanger device, however, is not completely satisfactory inasmuch as the bight portion of the U-bolt is supported by a support member which presents an intervening or interferring portion preventing the bight portion of the U-bolt from applying uniform circumferential pressure on the top portion of the telescoped exhaust pipe and muffler connection. In other words, there is no uniform clamping about the total circumference of the telescoped portions of the components. Since such interference may prevent total circumferential sealing about the telescoped portions of the components, exhaust gases may leak out and find their way upwardly into the interior of the vehicle body.